fox love
by girm
Summary: hintata gets sold as a slave


"Hinata, come in here please."

Hinata gulped. Her father was on edge ever since the Hyuga Clan had been having trouble financially. She walked into the den where her father was, and was shocked to find everything packed up in boxes. "What's going on, father?" she asked.

"Hinata, we have bad news." Hiashi said, "As you know, the Hyuga clan is going bankrupt, and the clan has decided to sell you." Hinata lost all feeling in her body.  
"Whaaaa...." was all she could get out  
"You will be working as a servant to the clan in the village, handing Hinata her maid's outfit."

Hinata sobbed and sobbed, starring at the ground. She ran out the door, still crying. "Hinata wait! You're going working for Naruto now!

Naruto saw Hinata working at a store. When Hinata saw him she was crying. Naruto went up to her and said," What wrong Hinata?" Hinata wiped her tears" "My father said that the Hyuuga clan went bankrupt and sold me" "Thats horiible Hinata. Well i can help your clan get some money. Pervy sage gave me alot of money for some reason........." "Thank you naruto" "just meet me at my house by midnight" "Okay" That Night Hinata went to Naruto's house. Naruto saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata over here! Its in my room" Naruto handed her over one million yen. "Naruto; thank you so much. If theres anything you want tell me and i will give it to you." "Anything?" "Yes anything, to repay you for your kindness" "well there is one thing. Come into my room." Hinata followed Naruto into the room. When she got in the room the door slamed shut. "Whats going on?" This is what I want!." Naruto pulled Hinata and took her clothes off "N, Naruto! What are you doing?" "You said you would give me anything and this is what i want! Now i want you to take this plastic dildo and masturbate!" B, but I....." "Hmmm? You said you would give me anything now do as I say!" Hinata started to masturbate. "Put it in deeper!" "Ouch. Naruto I can't put it in any deeper and I can't do this!." Naruto ran to her and kicked her.

Instead of kicking Hinata he kicked the plastic dildo in deeper. Hinata flew back and she started to cry. Nartuo picked her up and put her on his lap. "Now its all the way in" "Naruto...." "Hinata be quiet and let me do this" He started to put the plastic dildo in and out. He went faster and Hinata pissed herself and wet Naruto "Doesn't that feel good Hinata? Say it feels good." "It feels good" "Now you will get the real thing!" Naruto took off his pants and underwear. "Naruto! Please! Don't!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's leg and spread it apart. Hinata's cheeks were red. Naruto put his dick inside Hinata's pussy. He went fast. "Naruto, why?" "Because I've been in love with you ever since you fell on me and touched my dick on accident!!" Naruto went faster and faster. Hinata's pussy started to bleed. "Ahhhhhh!! Naruto, please stop it hurts!" "I thought you said it felt good!" Naruto came in her pussy. "Noooooooooooo!!!."

Naruto had gotten Hinata pregnant. Hinata was crying really loudly. Hinata stood up looked at naruto and sat down. She garbbed his dick and started to give him a blowjob. "Thats a good girl" Hinata had taken her mouth off of Naruto's dick and rubbed it. Naruto cummed on her face and she dranks some of it. Hinata bend over and looked at Naruto. "Hmmm?" "Naruto, please stick it in!" "Your not tired yet?" "Please just stick it in Naruto! It felt very good and I want more! Please Naruto you gave me one million yen and this is your reward for helping the Hyuuga clan." Nartuo stuck his dick inside of Hinata's ass and Hinata screamed "It hurts sooo much but I want it Naruto please cum inside me!" Naruto cummed inside her ass. "Naruto please come here I want more cum" Hinata started to rub Naruto's dick with her big boobs, Naruto came on her and all over. "Naruto thank you." That night Hinata stayted at Naruto's place untill morning. When she left the next day Naruto fucked her one last time.

When Hinata returned home her father was mad. "Hinata where have you been! You missed work for 2 days and we are losing money!" Hinata smiled. "Father I have one million yen but there was a catch" Hinata how did you get this money?" "Well, the catch was that i had to repay  
Naruto" "What did you repay him with?" "well, the thing is, I'm pregnant."

The next morning, Naruto woke up to find Hinata at the door.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here this early?" Naruto said with his trademark stupid grin  
"Well, you are my master, and I am your servant. I belong to you now Naruto." Hinata explained  
Naruto scratched his head, "Master? Servant? I'm confused."  
Hinata shrugged her head and sobbed, "My family sold me."  
"You don't have to work for me Hinata."  
"But I've got nowhere else to go, and you're the father of my child!"  
"Child? Oh you're talking about last night, aren't you? Don't worry, you aren't pregnant. That was just a genjutusu the pervy sage put up. Don't ask me why, but he gets off on things like that. Anyway, you can stay here with me for a while until you get back on your feet."

Hinata let out a silent cry of joy and accepted Naruto's offer. She spent the rest of the day moving in her few posessions, and sharing a ramen dinner with Naruto.

"Your room's down the hall Hinata." Naruto told her  
"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Hinata couldn't sleep. Too much had gone on recently for her to be able to relax at all. She got out of bed and decided to check on her Naruto-kun. She peeked in his room, and found him fast asleep, but one thing caught her attention

Hinata, since she was restless, thought she would have some fun. She ran out the room and came back with a scroll, she drew circle of blood around the seal, put the scroll in the middle and whispered, "Partial release", suddenly naruto awoke with the eyes of the nine-tailed fox and glared at Hinata. "Come here baby" she smiled, gesturing him towards her, he pounced, ripped her clothes and....

The partial removal of the seal had morphed Naruto into a miniature version of the Kyubi. Hinata could see the concentrated chakra circling around him, especially around his erect cock. The Kyubi made a hand sign and surrounded Hinata with 2 shadow clones. They forced Hinata into jerking and sucking both of them at the same time,covering her in hot, sticky fox cum.

Hinata was then picked up and sandwiched between the two furs and penetrated in both holes. She screamed out in pain from having both of her virginities taken in one fell swoop. The pain had subsided, and Hinata started to moan with ecstasy. She had already hit multiple orgasms, and the clones showed no sign of slowing down. Finally, she felt a strong stream of sperm fill both of her holes. The clone disappeared and Hinata passed out on Naruto's bed.

Naruto set hinata on the bed, and jumped out the window. Even with the demon energy naruto was still in contral, but the fox had gotten a taste of hinata, and it wanted more. naruto knew he could only control the target of this lustful energy. he needed to decide who to target. "maybe we should go after sakura." naruto whispered to the fox. "what about that bitch Tsunade?" the fox replied.

Naruto jumped out the window of his bedroom into the darkness of that night and ran till he found sakura walking hme from training. sakura was stunned by Naruto charging toward her and that pulled into a dark aliy and then

Naruto was essentially looming right above Sakura. He was naked, and thanks to his partial release, his dick had even grown a bit. He grinned evilly and grabbed Sakura by the neck.

"You're mine now, bitch." Naruto whispered into her ear, before sending his arm to the collar of her shirt, and tearing it off in one fell swoop.

Sakura breathed heavily, blushing incredibly and furious at Naruto, but she couldn't help but admire the form. She quickly shook those thoughts off, but it was too late.

All her clothing was off.

And Naruto had entered her. His big dick was steaming hot and hard, and Naruto had her pinned against the wall. He slowly placed his dick at the rosebud of Sakura's ass, and thrust in hard, opening the rosebud widely. He quickly thrust forward and back, impaling her ass determinedly. Sakura was whining in pain, as the meat went in and out constantly, friction making the pain worse.

"Such a tight ass." Naruto groaned in her ear.

After a while, he came in her. A great amount of cum splashed everywhere, leaking out her ass and making her wet. Naruto pulled out, cackling.

"Now suck it."

Sakura hesitantly got on her knees and started giving Naruto an oral job. Naruto grappled her hair and pushed her head forward, as Sakura choked on his dick. They did this for several minutes until he came again, overfilling her mouth and a whole bunch of cum dropping onto the floor.

Naruto stood back, pondering what to do.


End file.
